1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP) having a discharge cell structure that enhances the ability to obtain a high density display, and to a method of driving the PDP.
2. Related Art
A PDP is a display device that realizes the display of images through excitation of phosphors by plasma discharge. That is, vacuum ultraviolet (VUV) rays emitted from plasma obtained via gas discharge excite phosphor layers, which then emit visible red (R), green (G), and blue (B) light to thereby form images. The PDP has many advantages, including the ability to be made with large screen sizes of 60 inches or more, a thin profile of 10 cm or less, a wide viewing angle, good color reproduction due to the self-emissive nature of the PDP (as in the case of cathode-ray tubes), and high productivity and low manufacturing cost as a result of manufacturing processes that are simpler than those used for making liquid crystal displays. As a result, the PDP is experiencing increasingly widespread use in the home and in industry.
The PDP structure was developed in the 1970s. The most common configuration in use today is that of the triode surface discharge structure. The triode surface discharge structure includes a first substrate having two different types of electrodes positioned on the same surface and formed along a first direction, and a second substrate provided at a predetermined distance from the first substrate and having address electrodes formed along a second direction, which is substantially perpendicular to the first direction. A discharge gas is sealed between the first and second substrates. Discharge is controlled by scan electrodes, which are independently operated through connection to each line, and by address electrodes provided in opposition to the scan electrodes. Sustain discharge, which controls brightness, is realized by two electrode groups positioned on the same surface of one of the substrates.
Leading PDPs having a 42-inch screen and larger provide XGA (1024×768 pixels) resolution. Ultimately, the goal is to obtain full HD (high definition)-level resolution of 1920×1080 pixels. Discharge cell size must be reduced to realize full HD resolution (i.e., higher density is required).
In the PDP having a conventional triode surface discharge structure, reduction in the size of the discharge cells refers to a minimization of the length and area of the electrodes. However, such a reduction in dimensions results in a drop of brightness and efficiency, accompanied by an increase in discharge firing voltage. Accordingly, in order to increase the density of the PDP, the structure must be different from one in which addressing is performed through opposing discharge and sustain discharge through surface discharge.